


The Center

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Clinical approach to dominance, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Good people doing bad things, Human Furniture, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Center is formed after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Non-Con Comment Meme on LJ. Please heed the tags!

The Center is formed after the war. Hermione and Percy present data to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and one of his first acts as Minister of Magic is to appoint two of the brightest in their world to address the concerns in their report. Hermione draws on information from Muggle research into genetics and biology while Percy examines Pureblood magical lineage and the frequency of squibs appearing as the bloodlines intermingle too much. They are both extremely intelligent people, possibly too brilliant, and they are also suffering from the aftereffects of the war that took too many lives of those closest to them.

In retrospect, Hermione thinks it would have been wise to wait before they began their experimentation, but they were riding high on blanket permission to do whatever was necessary to strengthen the bloodlines and increase their population. Thus, the Center is born.

It’s been eight months, and Percy is focused on analyzing the data that she and their volunteers collect. There are actually results from some of what they find, but she is no longer so focused on the research as she is the power. There are things she’s learned about herself since they began this project, a sexual awakening as well as an intellectual one. Fortunately, she has an outlet for her recently discovered needs, and an assortment of subjects to use to satisfy them.

The Center is quiet when she arrives at half-seven in the morning. There are only a small number of trusted volunteers who have been sworn to secrecy about what goes on within the walls of this research institute. The whispered motto around their community is that whatever happens at the Center remains at the Center. Since the subjects are forced into participation, the general community doesn’t particularly care what happens to them anyway.

Ginny is already there when Hermione arrives. Amycus Carrow is kneeling with his back straight, Ginny’s feet resting on it. There’s a gag in his mouth, and he’s naked, his cocking dangling flaccidly between his legs. “Morning, Hermione,” she says, flicking her wand lazily so that the large phallus currently thrusting in and out of Alecto Carrow moves faster. The woman’s mouth is spread open around a metal ring that is digging into her lips and causing drops of blood to drip down her chin.

“It seems to be behaving properly today,” Hermione remarks, casually observing the way Amycus is remaining perfectly still. There are whip marks evident on his back from his punishment yesterday for moving without permission.

“I told it that if it’s good, it might deserve a reward.” Ginny smirks. “It enjoys visiting with your pretty puppy.”

Hermione considers it. “Perhaps, but only if my puppy misbehaves. He’s been a good boy lately.”

“If not, I can always ask Lavender to borrow her wolf.” Ginny’s grin is wicked as she watches Alecto shudder at the words. “Bad kitty.” She swings her legs off Amycus’ back and stands up. “Crawl over here.” She raises her skirt and sits bare arsed on his back, crossing her legs to offer a dirty boot to Alecto. “Lick.”

Hermione shakes her head and kisses the top of Ginny’s head before she leaves the common area to go to her private lab. On the way, she notices a light on in one of the rooms and peaks in. Her lists curl into an amused smile as she sees Neville watching a large dog fuck into Rodolphus Lestrange while he face-fucks Rabastan. She watches for a moment as Neville forces his cock so far down Rabastan’s mouth that she can see the bulge in his throat. It excites her, and she hurries to her own lab so she can alleviate her growing itch.

When she unlocks her lab, she steps inside and locks the door behind her. While Ginny enjoys putting her subjects on display for everyone to watch and humiliate, Hermione prefers keeping her research private. Puppy immediately crawls over to greet her, the tail sticking out of his arse wagging as he rubs his head against her calf. She reaches down to pet his hair. “Good boy,” she praises, smiling as Draco beams up at her. “Where are your mummies?”

He lowers his head and whines. She walks around him and shrugs off her robes, leaving her in stockings and lingerie she chose specifically for work today. Narcissa is naked and still secured to table where Hermione left her last night. Her thighs are pink, her cunt swollen and soaking, and the thick toy is still slowly fucking in and out of her. Her eyes are wild as they try to focus on Hermione, her body covered in a sheen of sweat.

“How many did you manage overnight?” she asks, not expecting an answer because there’s a toy in Narcissa’s mouth that prevents from speaking. Hermione looks at the long parchment that the quill is scratching against, counting up two dozen orgasms. It’s impressive, but she isn’t certain the results are accurate. Surely she must have been numb after the first few hours, but perhaps her physiological response continued anyway. She’ll have to run the experiment again when she can observe.

Hermione flicks her wand to stop the fucking toy, and she eases the smaller toy out of her mouth. Narcissa is whimpering, her lips red and bruised, and Hermione tips a cup of water into her mouth, listening to her choke on it even as she drinks what she can maange. She cleans her up before getting her down from the table. Regardless of anything else, she takes care of her pets.

“That’s a good girl. Are you hungry?” Hermione smiles as she pets Narcissa’s hair. She spreads her legs, not evening have to command anymore. Narcissa leans in, licking at her cunt and letting Hermione use her for pleasure. It took most of this time to reach this point, but her experiments have proven successful. Puppy is licking at her knees, whining for attention, always jealous when she ignores him. He’s the easiest, not taking long at all to submit to anything she wants. Hermione reaches down to pull the plug out of his arse, fingers stroking the tail before shoving it back inside him. She fucks him with it while his mother licks her to orgasm.

After she comes, she rewards Narcissa with two slices of bread and a block of cheese. Puppy is whimpering, his cock hard and leaking, brushing against his belly as he moves back against the toy. She stops and he whines, giving her a desperate look. “Puppy needs to learn patience. Now be quiet while I check on your other mummy.”

She pets his head before she crosses the room to where Lucius is lying. The lacy lingerie he’s wearing stretches across his chest, and the skimpy silk knickers are tight, showing off the smooth area where she’s tucked his cock out of the way. With his long hair and features, he looks like a pretty woman. There’s still a stubborn resistance in him, and she loves the challenge. The strap of leather in his mouth prevents him from speaking, but he snarls around it as she reaches down to stroke his nipple through the lace.

“We’re going to test your endurance today, Lucy,” she says, watching him struggle against the magic binding him in place. She smiles as she moves her hand lower, enjoying the challenge he still presents. “So excited, aren’t you? That’s a good girl.”

She really does love her job.

End


End file.
